pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Knight Integrated Technologies
Knight Integrated Technologies (KIT) is a large, board industrial company with an extensive defense division. Focusing on advanced, military grade small arms, all weapons are military grade and built with exacting precision. Most customers are NATO members, or law enforement agencies, however other contracts are pursued. Most weapons also have a civilainized counterpart. History Originally Knight Outdoor Firearms, Knight Integrated Technologies was founded in 1919 by Edward "Eddie" Knight in Tennessee. KOF initially served largely hunters with repairs and licensed manufacturing. However, by 1928 KOF was manufacturing bolt action hunting rifles and revolvers. It was also in this time that the philosophy of quality of quantity became the cornerstone of Knight's manufacturing. By 1927 Knight Outdoor Firearms had three locations and a small factory. 1929 brought the Great Depression and the near end of KOF. Eddie managed to keep KOF afloat buy reducing manufacturing and focusing on servicing existing firearms. With the outbreak of the Second World War, KOF enjoyed renewed growth, and lucrative government contracts. By war's end, KOF had two factories and a large amount of capital. During the Cold War, Knight rebranded as the Knight Integrated Technologies we know today. The first major project of KIT was the Q2 which was submitted to compete with the AR15. Though the Q2 was ultimately defeated, its reliability and simplicity put KIT on the map. Edward Knight died in 1973, leaving the company to his daughter Claire Knight. Under her directing, KIT continued to thrive, vastly expanding their research and development, as well as entering markets outside of defense. The gamble payed off with KIT netting $19 billion annual by 2013. Come present day, Knight Integrated Technologies is a well respected firearm manufacturer and developer, employing over 15,000 people in 7 countries. Notes: Knight Integrated Technologies, Knight Outdoor Firearms, and the previously mentioned individuals are not meant to represent any real life people or companies (in particular Knight Armaments). The history presented here and in all my other pages is for the purpose of entertainment only and does not necessarily represent my beliefs/opinions. Sub Divisions *Advanced Munitions Division: responsible for developing new and advanced rounds for KIT weapons, generally for military applications. Naming While in development, all firearms are given the designation "Q". The letter itself has no particular significance aside from being easily recognized. Numbering is arbitrary. In some cases firearms are preemptively given the "M" (or similar designation based on country) designation when adoption is guaranteed. Once adopted by a military, the firearm's designation is changed to its official one. Firearms sold to the civilian market receive the designation "A". There are exceptions to these guidelines and special cases, such as the XQRW-1 or XSL-1, as well as additions to this doctrine, such as the A12. Early Firearms (pre-1970 rebrand) RQ1928 KOF's first porduction firearm, the RQ1928 chmabered a custom .300 round and fed from an internal 3 round magazine. It was a reasonably effective hunting rifle for its price ($21.50 at release), and was easy to maintain. Only about 700 were made, and few still exist today. Q2 The Q2 was then KOF's answer to the AR-15 when the US military was looking for a new assault rifle. Much like the AR-15 it had a 20 round box magzine, burst and automatic fire, and lightweight construction. It chambered a 5.59x47mm cartrage and had a max fire rate of 570 rounds per minute. Though the Q2 was lighter and easier to maintain, the AR-15 had an edge in accurcy and rate of fire, ultimately leading to the AR-15's adoption. Despite this loss, the military expressed intrest in future developments from KOF and commended the reliablity of the Q2. Of the original 20 prototypes, 6 were destoryed in testing, 12 were scrapped, and 2 were archived. KIT has considered realeasing a remodeled Q2 for public sale. M48 Series M48 Combat Rifle Based on the popular Kriss Vetor, the M48 Series of rifles is intended to provide an advanced rifle with reduce recoil. All variants chamber the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge and have an effective range of at least 650m. An integral laser, red dot sight, and foregrip are standard. All are also suppressor and grenade launcher compatable M48C Carbine The M48C is a shortened version of the standard M48 rifle. Aside from a slightly reduced effective range (reduced to 650m from 700m), the M48C preforms identically to the M48. M48ISW Infantry Support Weapon The M48ISW utilizes a heavier frame and barrel than the M48 to enance full auto accuracy, as well as sustanined fire. Fire rate has been reduced to 700 rounds a minute to reduce heat issues and improve accuracy. Many versions include a standard bipod. M48DMR Like the M48ISW, the M48DMR uses a heavier barrel and frame verse the standard M48. The M48DMR also features a more advanced flash hider, 6-8x optical scope, and a 20 round magizine. Additionally, the tolerances of the M48DMR are lower to improve long range accuracy M48SOCOMM The M48SOCOMM is the most adanced and the most expensive of the series. Suppressor and 4x ACOG sight are standard. Many also inculde an underslung grenade launcher or shotgun. The M48SOCOMM is held to the highest tolerences of all M48 firearms. Other Vector Based Designs KIT Vector Carbine A simple prototype build under lisence from Kriss Firearms, the KIT Vector Carbine (K-VC) served as a proof of concept for the Q47 and its production model, the M48 series. The K-VC was modified to accept the 5.7x28mm round and the barrel was extended. Q47 The Q47 project was the contract that lead to the development of the M48 series. The caliber of the standard Vector was increased to 5.56x45mm NATO and a fixed stock was added. Much of the design would remain the same into the M48, inculding stock design, carry handle, integral laser, and modularity. Long rifle and carbine types were made. A grenade laucher version was produced as a proof of concept featuring the KIT M220 40mm grenade launcher. The M48 was ultimately signifantly longer than the Q47 and featured a higher caliber. Preformance was significantly improved with the higher caliber. Q77 (canceled) Q77 The Q77 was an experimental rifle series designed to be compact and highly modifiable. Loosely based on the WWII Sten gun, the Q77 chambered the 5.56x45mm NATO round. It never went into full production. Q77 DMR The DMR variant of the Q77 featured a longer barrel, better stock, and pistol grip. Though the firearm had no inherent design flaws, the program was cancelled as it was of little intrest to the military. M22 Series M22 Assault Rifle The M22 is a 7.62x51mm NATO modular assault rifle produce by KIT for the Canadaian Military. The M22 has a standard range of 700m and a fire rate of 700-800 RPM. Based on the M16 rifle, the M22 comes standard with a 30 round box magazine, foregrip, laser, and adjustable stock. Carbine and full length variants are the most common and are both grenade launcher compatable and feature additional rails for further customization. Civilianized versions (A22) are set to enter production soon and will be purely semiautomatic. M22DMR The M22 DMR utilizes a heavier barrel and frame, as well as a recoil reducing stock. A 8-10x scope, laser range finder, bipod, muzzle break, and check rest are also included. Range has been increased to 800m and accuracy has been greatly improved. Later models may include the Tracking Point system. M22SOCOMM The M22SOCOMM variant is based on the M22 carbine and features a short fixed stock, suppressor, angled foregrip, red dot sight, and laser. Fire rate has been incresed to 950 RPM. All other versions can be brought up to M22SOCOMM specs and features for more varriety. 2.0 Series The 2.0 series of firearms saught to upgrade certain weapons to the point of near perfection. Ultimately, the Barret M107 and Remington ACR were selected. The series will likely expand in the future. Unlike most other KIT firearms, the 2.0 is neither a military contract nor a civilian product, instead it is pruely research into firearm technologies. The 2.0 series is also refered to as the Plus (+) Series. ACR 2.0 Prototype The early version of the ACR 2.0 featured an advanced recoil cancelation stock, tracking point optics, foregrip, and a flash canceler. The rifle did demonstrate a signifacant preformance increase, however often proved unreliable due to the extreme complexity of the stock system. A single prototype remains. ACR 2.0 Final Based on the leasons learned from the prototpye, the final version of the ACR 2.0 inculdes a tracking point scope, laser system, recoil cancelation stock, foregrip, barrel accelerator, flash canceler, and improved action. The barrel accelerator utilizes a complex internal structure to channel the gasses to produce a higher pressure, giving the round a higher velocity. It also recyles the gas just prior to the round leaving the muzzel, gving it a suppressor effect. The DMR variant of the ACR 2.0 inculdes a larger barrel accelerator and has a reported range of 1300m. Despite these firearms advantages, production is unlikely as cost is estimated at $197,000 a unit. M107 2.0 The M107 2.0 (nicknamed "god's hand") utilizes much of the same technology as the ACR 2.0. Shots as long as long as 2900m have been reported. Even at extreme ranges the M107 2.0 has the energy of a point blank .44. Only a snigle unit was built with a reported cost of $1.2 million. Q40 Series The Q40 series is a series of rifles designed for use by the South Korean Military. It was adopted in 2015 as the Type 109. Type 109 The standart Type 109 assault rifle chambers the 5.56x45mm NATO round and features an integral 1-3x optical sight. Though the Type 109 was unique 35 round magazines, but it is compatable with 5.56 STANAG magazines. All versions of the rifle are entirely water, sand, mud, and rust resistant. As per request of the Korean Military, the grenadier variant is a seperate model. It fires the standard 40mm greande and it's scope features an additional aperature for grenades. Type 109Z The Type 109Z is the spec ops variant of the Type 109. Additional features include a 4x ACOG sight, foregril, integral laser and flash light, and suppressor. The Type 109Z is additionally protected against the elements and requires less frequent cleaning. Type 209 The Type 209 is a submachine gun variant of the Type 109. It fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round and features a slightly shorter barrel. This variant is used more by police forces than military and is made of a lighter polymer than the standard Type 109. Type 309 The Type 309 is the DMR version of the Type 109. It chambers the unique 7.8x55mm KAP. Standard features include bipod, monopod, thermal 6-10x scope, check rest, and longer barrel. The Type 309 is the rarest Type 109 variant with only 500 produced. Designated Marksman Rifles and Sniper Rifles M39A The M39A is a sniper rifle used by the US Coast Gaurd chambering the .338 Lapua. The M39A is equiped with a bipod, monopod, carry handle, laser range finder, flash hider, and 8-14x scope. Specialized fragmentation ammunition is available for disabling outboard boat engines. M39As are available to the public in .308 caliber as the A39. M107 KIT produces a limited number of Barrett M107s under liscense from Barrett Firearms. M310 The M310 is a bolt action 12.7x99mm NATO anti-material rifle produced by KIT. The M310 features an integal laser range finder, carry handle, 10-15x scope, check rest, and bipod. It's primary user is the US Army, though it has been adpoted in limited numbers by the USMC and various foreign nations. Q404 The Q404 is an experimental 25x137mm NATO anti-material rifle. The Q404 is a proof of concept firearm and there are no plans to put it into production for military or civilian use Assualt Rifles M7 Heavy Battle Rifle The M7 HBR chambers a massive .416 Barrett round and serves primarily as a jungle weapon. Only a handful of units have been ordered by military units and it exists more as a thought experiment than an actual product. M4 HyperCompact Built under liscense from Colt Firearms, the M4 HyperCompact is designed for security forces. Only about 24in in length, it is easily concealed in coats or in a vehicle. A folding foregrip, collapsable stock, and red dot sight are standard features. H&K421 The H&K 421 was a joint project with Heckler and Koch to produce a 8x60mm battle rifle for the German Army. The HK421 uses much of the same design as the HK416 to make training easier. The addition of a scope and bipod can make the HK421 a formidable DMR Q33 Heavy Combat Assault Rifle (HCAR) The Q33 HCAR is a prototype battle rifle chambering the 8x60mm round. Like most KIT rifles it will be highly modular and serve multiple roles. It is intended for use by the Chilean military and should enter production by the end of 2017. Q29 The Q29 was designed for use by the British Army and was adpoted as the L101. It chambers the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds and has an integral magazine fed 27x50 grenade launcher. The Q29 will enter full production September 2016. No alternate versions were produced. Q38 The Q38 is a KIT rifle currently contending for an Indian military contract. It chambers the 5.56x45mm NATO round, features an integral foregrip, and folding stock. If accepted, carbine, DMR, and grenadier versions would be produced. M41 Police Rifle The M41 is a .223 Remington rifle designed exculsively for police use. It serves primarily as a DMR/Sniper Rifle, however can be used in close combat. An underslung grenade launcher is compatable with most 40mm grenade types. Plans to make a X-REP Taser varriant are in development. M44 The M44 is a 5.56x45mm NATO assault rifle designed for use by the Portuguesse Military. Exclusively a carbine, the M44 features a foregrip, laser, and EoTech holographic sight. Light Machine Guns Q99 .50 Grendel The Q99 is a prototype, manportable 12.7x99mm NATO machinegun. Intended to provide heavy fire when armor is unavailable, current prototypes are far to heavy at 57lbs loaded. Extreme measures have been taken to reduce recoul, however the Q99 is only effective if on it's bipod. Full depolyment is scheduled at mid 2019. Q58 The Q58 is a 6x47mm light machine gun used by the Polish military and adopted as the M256. It features adjustable stock, bipod, quick change barrel, and a red dot sight. 5.56x45mm NATO and 7.62x51mm NATO variants are available for other militaries wishing to use a more standard caliber. M197 The M197 is a three barreled 5.56x45mm. The M197 is derived from the XM214 micro gun program and is designed to be both a mounted and man-portable weapon. All versions feature an integral laser and top mounted rail. The carried version features an adjustable chain saw grip and if fired from the hip Shotguns M4 12 gauge A simple conversion of the M4 Carbine into a semiautomatic 12 gauge shotgun. It features a 10 round magazine, foregrip, flashlight, 2x sight, and adjustable stock. Variants have been sold to multiple militaries, law enforcement agencies, and the public. SCAR-S28 The SCAR-S28 is a conversion of the SCAR-L into a 28 gauge shotgun. Though it was intended as a police product, it was proved more popular with hunters. Military versions feature a holographic sight, foregrip, flashlight, and folding stock. M71 Modular Combat Shotgun The M71 Modular Combat Shotgun is a multipurpose 12 gauge shotgun. It comes standard with a foregrip, muzzle break, 1x holographic sight, and 10 round detachable box magazine. An underslung "masterkey" version is also available with a 5 round box magazine and short barrel. It is compatible with all KIT military rifles, as well as all standard NATO firearms. Submachine Guns and Personal Defense Weapons Q74 The Q74 is a prototype SMG designed for breaching. It utilizes an integrated 12 guage, semiautomatic shotgun for door breaching. It chambers the 9x19mm Parabellum and uses a bullpup configuration. Later models plan to include the shotgun as a viable close quarters wepon. The Q74 will be marketed to the US Military as well as FBI. M6 PDW The M6 PDW is a .40SW PDW used by the FBI and DEA, as well as some SWAT units. Standard features include a foregrip, folding stock, and red dot sight. A military version hsa been proposed, but not accepted. Drum magazines and caliber conversions are available. Handguns .50 T-Rex The .50 T-Rex is a multi-purpose, double action revolver that fires the .50AE round. The T-Rex is unusual in that it is fired from the bottom chamber. It features rails for additional attachaments and a integral laser. The T-Rex has limited military production and is available in the civilian market. .25 Compact The .25 Compact is a subcompact firearm marketed for self-defense. It has an 8+1 capacity and chambers the KIT .25ACP. It is designed to be highly concealable, as well as provide reasonable stopping power. Use beyond 10m or against particularly large targets is not recomended. Mk.19 The Mk.19 is a 9x19mm Parabellum pistol designed for the Australian military. It has a 16+1 capacity and a rail for compatable attatchments. The Mk.19 is available on the civilian market and serves best as a self defense firearm. Upgrades are available for .380ACP, .40SW, .45ACP, and 9x17mm. Heavy Weapons Heavy weapons are defined by KIT as any weapon having at least one of the following, being purely explosive, requiring a crew of 2 or more to operate effectively, or in a caliber above 25mm. All are exclusively for military use. China Lake A limited number of China Lake 40mm grenade launchers. All have been ordered by US special operations teams. Small improvements to the action and materials have been made. Q2200 The Q2200 is a simple experimental grenade launcher that used the FN F2000 chasis for a custom 25x45mm air burst grenade. The weapon is a proof of concept for the round, as well as the idea of converting standard firearms to grenade launchers. Q77 The Q77 is a 40mm, magazine fed grenade launcher build under contract from the Brtitish military and adopted as the L49. It fires the standard 40mm grenade from a 3 round magazine and features a range finding scope. It is build on the frame off the Styer AUG to reduce manufacturing cost and time. Q21 The Q21 is a flamethrower prototpye built to assess the fesibility of such a system. Though current military doctrine and law forbids the use of fire weapons, it is still worth research. M220 Underslung Grenade Launcher The M220 is a underslung, singleshot, 40x46mm grenade launcher. It is based on the FN40GL and is compatable with all standard KIT rifles, as well as many NATO weapons. It can accomidate most grenade types and has an effective range of about 250m. M36 The M32 is KIT's answer to the XM25. A compact, versitile grenade launcher with urban warfare in mind. Currently in trials with several militaries around the world, the M32 is poised to become KIT's first production standalone grenade launcher. Civilian Firearms Though KIT is primarily a military manufacturer, there are a number of civilian exclusive firearms for self-defense, hunting, and sport use. A332 The A332 is a .308 blot action hunting rifle. It features a bipod, laser range finder (optional), muzzle break, check rest, and a customizable scope. The M332 is accurate beyond 900m and is best suited for medium-large game. A71 Shotgun The A71 is the civilian version of the M71 MCS, it features a 5 round box magazine and wooden furniture, it also lacks automatic fire. It is fairly modifiable and serves well in both hunting and home defense. Polymer furniture is available. A36 The A36 is a shotgun converted M36 grenade launcher for civilian use. It fills much the same role as the A71, howeve r is tailored to those with a more "tactical" fixation. It is not yet in production with the first models set to be released late 2017 as issues with cycling are sorted out. A12 The A12 was designed a homedefense shotgun from its inception and is KIT's first official entry in that market. It is a rather unique shotgun, but remains easy to use and moderately priced. KIT is confident that the A12 will fire first time every time and can deliver hits with even the most novice users. Advanced Projects XQRW-1 Railgun KIT's most advanced project to date is the XWRW-1. It chambers a custom made 12.7x99mm round. The tungsten carbide-borium alloy used in the rounds has similar properties to DU. A massive capacitor pack inserted in the stock must be changed every five rounds (this will be hopefully upgraded to 25). Addtional set backs inculde the necesity to change rails every 7-13 rounds, inconsitent preformance in extreme temperatures, and the massive muzzle burst posing a danger to any near by personel. Estimates put project completion at at least 8-14 years. Category:Company Category:Armories Category:Knight Integrated Technologies